myalthistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The World
The World as we know it; please forget it. Through my point of view, I am going to introduce you to a slightly different aspect than the usual. It all started from a linguistic 'meme', which started with altering England, Wales and Scotland in Sexland, Cumland and Pictland respectively. Furthermore, the picture explained why England was given that name: "England is the land of Angles, the official language is English and those speaking the language are called Anglophones. Sexland is the land of Saxons, the official language is Sexish and the speaker of the language is called a Saxophone.". It was really intriguing to see this kind of interpretation and thus was formed the initial idea to shape a different version of the world. And to be honest, it would be a shame to do this, without adding some... spices; states with limited recognition. As for the division of the world into continents, no change was made: Europe, Africa, Asia, North & Central and South America, and Oceania. The Continents Europe Abasgia (Abkhazia ) Aestia (Lithuania ) Alania (Ossetia ) Andosinia (Andorra ) Aquitania (Occitania ) Armorica (Brittany ) Arnautia (Albania ) Augia (Jersey ) Belgia (Belgium ) Bohemia (Czech Republic ) Callaicia (Galicia ) Cantabriland (Cantabria ) Caranthania (Slovenia ) Cumland (Wales ) Cyrnos (Corsica ) Dacia (United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachia ) * Bolohovenia (Moldova ) * Nistria (Transnistria ) * Wallachia (Romania - Moldovlachia and Ardeal ) Dania (Denmark ) Dumnonia (Cornwall ) Euskal Herria (Basque Country and Navarre ) Frankia (Germany ) Gallia (France ) Graecia (Hellas ) Haykstan (Armenia ) Helvetia (Liechtenstein ) Heraclia (Gibraltar ) Hibernia (Irish Free State ) Ierne (Republic of Ireland ) * Connia (Connacht ) * Gaelia (Munster ) * Laiginia (Leinster ) Northern Hibernia (Northern Ireland and Ulster ) * Ulidia (Ulster ) Iberia (Spain ) Ichnusa (Sardinia ) Illyria (Bosnia and Herzegovina ) Jagiellonia (Poland ) Kartvelia (Georgia ) Khoroathia (Croatia ) Kiukainenia (Åland Islands ) Kubaria (Cyprus ) Laetia (The Netherlands ) Lisia (Guernsey ) Livonia (Latvia ) Lusitania (Portugal ) Magyaria (Hungary ) Manavia (Isle of Man ) Marinia (San Marino ) Melita (Malta ) Mezzogiorno (Two Sicilies ) Moesia (Bulgaria ) Monoecus (Monaco ) Moravia (Slovakia ) Narvaland (Estonia ) Nordia (Iceland ) Noricum (Austria ) Norman Isles (Sark ) Norwegia (Norway ) Pictland (Scotland ) Rascia (FR Yugoslavia ) * Dardania (Kosovo ) * Duklja (Montenegro ) * Servia (Serbia ) * Sirmium (Vojvodina ) Rhaetia (Switzerland ) Riduna (Alderney ) Rus' (Ukraine ) Ruthenia (Belarus ) Saelinia (Asturias ) Scythia (Russia ) Sexland (England ) Suomia (Finland ) Svealand (Sweden ) Tarraconia (Catalonia ) Tartessus (Andalusia ) Thulia (Greenland ) Treveria (Luxembourg ) Vardarska (FYROM ) Vaticania (Holy See ) Vestmannia (Faroe Islands ) Vitalia (Italy ) Africa Abyssinia (Ethiopia ) Ajuraan (Somalia ) Aroland (Equatorial Guinea ) Ascension (Seychelles ) Azania (Kenya ) Bakongoland (Congo ) Bambao (Comoros ) Berberland (Mauritania ) Boer Republic (South Africa ) Caesaria (Algeria ) Carthage (Tunisia ) Cyrenaica (Libya ) Dahomey (Benin ) Dina Arobi (Mauritius ) Dina Morgabin (Réunion ) Djolof (Senegal ) Dʿmt (Eritrea ) Emakhandzambili (Swaziland ) Eweland (Togo ) Gold Coast (Ghana ) Gorgades (Cape Verde ) Hututwaland (Rwanda ) Igboland (Nigeria ) Isaaqland (Somaliland ) Kaabu (Guinea-Bissau ) Kambaa (The Gambia ) Kanembuland (Chad ) Kaptah (Egypt ) Khoisanland (Mozambique ) Mandeland (Sierra Leone ) Maore (Mayotte ) Maravi (Malawi ) Merina (Madagascar ) Mossiland (Burkina Faso ) Niloland (South Sudan ) Nubia (Sudan ) Oorlamland (Namibia ) Pepper Coast (Liberia ) Puntland (Djibouti ) Pygmyland (Gabon ) Rhodesia (Zimbabwe ) Saanland (Angola ) Saharan Mauritania (Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic ) São Sebastião (São Tomé & Príncipe ) Songhailand (Mali ) Sotholand (Lesotho ) Swahililand (Uganda ) Tanganyika (Tanzania ) Ténéréland (Niger ) Tswanaland (Botswana ) Tutsiland (Burundi ) Ubangia (Central African Republic ) Upembaland (Congo DR ) Wassoulou (Guinea ) Wouria (Cameroon ) Zambeziland (Zambia ) Zangbar (Zanzibar ) Asia Aramean Assyria (Syria ) Artsax (Nagorno-Karabax ) Awal (Bahrain ) Babylonia (Kuwait ) Bani Yas Federation (United Arab Emirates ) Bao'an (Hong Kong ) Bazu (Qatar ) Bengalia (Bangladesh ) Burma (Myanmar ) Canaan (Israel ) Ceylon (Sri Lanka ) Gāoshānland (Taiwan/Republic of China ) Goguryeo (North Korea/Korea DPR ) Göktürkistan (Mongolia ) Hanland (China PR ) Hindustan (India ) Indochina (Vietnam ) Jaxartstan (Kazakhstan ) Joseon (South Korea/Korea Republic ) Khmerland (Cambodia ) Khorasan (Uzbekistan ) Kirata (Nepal ) Kirghizia (Kyrgzystan ) Lan Xang (Laos ) Levant (Jordan ) Lhomon (Bhutan ) Lou Wan (Macau ) Magan (Oman ) Mahal Dibiyat (Maldives ) Maharlika (The Philippines ) Majaphit (Indonesia ) Malaya (Malaysia ) Media (Azerbaijan ) Mesopotamia (Iraq ) Nejd and Hejaz (Saudi Arabia ) Parthia (Afghanistan ) Persia (Iran ) Philistine (Palestine ) Phoenicia (Lebanon ) Sabaean Kingdom (Yemen ) Sabana (Singapore ) Seleucia (Pakistan ) Siam (Thailand ) Sogdiana (Tajikistan ) Srivijaya (Brunei ) Tetumland (East Timor/Timor-Leste ) Turkistan (Turkey ) Turkmenia (Turkmenistan ) Yamatai (Japan ) Yarlung (Tibet ) North and Central America Alliouagana (Montserrat ) Aracaribland (British Virgin Islands ) Arawakland (Aruba ) Aztec Empire (Mexico ) Beothukland (Saint Pierre and Miquelon ) Borealia (Canada ) Boriken (Puerto Rico ) Caquetioland (Bonaire ) Cibawakland (Saba ) Ciboneyland (Antigua and Barbuda ) Clovisland (Costa Rica ) Concepción (Grenada ) Copán (Honduras ) Confederate States of Columbia (CSA ) * Apalachee State (Florida ) * Caddo State (Mississippi ) * Carolina Siouan State (North Carolina ) * Cherokee State (South Carolina ) * Chickasaw State (Tennessee ) * Hokoham State (Arizona ) * Iroquian State (Alabama ) * Moneton State (West Virginia ) * Navajo State (New Mexico ) * Nouvelle-France (Louisiana ) * Oglethorpe State (Georgia ) * Quapaw State (Arkansas ) * Taysha (Texas ) * Tsenacommacah (Virginia ) East Hispaniola (Dominican Republic ) Guanahatabeyland (US Virgin Islands ) Hewanarau (Saint Lucia ) Ieri and Urupaina (Trinidad and Tobago ) Kalinagoland (Barbados ) Karukera (Guadeloupe ) Lamanai (Belize ) Las Tortugas (Cayman Islands ) Lucayanland (The Bahamas ) Maya Empire (Guatemala ) Nahualand (El Salvador ) North Soualiga (Saint Martin ) Ouanalao (Saint Barthélemy ) Peléeland (Martinique ) Saint Cristophe (Saint Kitts and Nevis ) Santa Barbara (Curaçao ) Snake Island (Anguilla ) Somers Isles (Bermuda ) South Soualiga (Sint Maarten ) Taínoland (Cuba ) The Cays (Turks and Caicos Islands ) The Golden Rock (Sint Eustatius ) Tierra Firma (Panama ) Toltec Empire (Nicaragua ) United States of Columbia (USA ) * Abenakiland (New Hampshire ) * Adenaland (Indiana ) * Aleutland (Alaska ) * Algonquia (Delaware ) * Anishinaabe State (Minnesota ) * Cahokia (Illinois ) * Calvertland (Maryland ) * Chinookland (Oregon ) * Chippewa State (Michigan ) * Choctaw State (Oklahoma ) * Cœur d'Alène (Idaho ) * Comanche State (Colorado ) * Cumberland (Kentucky ) * Dakota State (North Dakota ) * Garcés State (Nevada ) * Golden State (California ) * Ho-Chunk State (Wisconsin ) * Ioway State (Iowa ) * Lakota State (Nebraska ) * Lenapeland (Pennsylvania ) * Makah State (Washington ) * Massachusett State (Massachusetts ) * Mohawk State (Vermont ) * Monongahelaland (Ohio ) * New England (Maine ) * New Netherland (New York ) * Niúachi State (Missouri ) * North Cheyenne State (Montana ) * Pavonia (New Jersey ) * Pequot State (Connecticut ) * Polynesia (Hawaii ) * Potomac (District of Columbia ) * Providence Plantations (Rhode Island ) * Sioux State (South Dakota ) * South Cheyenne State (Wyoming ) * Uteland (Utah ) * Wichitaland (Kansas ) Wai‘tu kubuli (Dominica ) West Hispaniola (Haiti ) Yamayeland (Jamaica ) Youloumain (Saint Vincent and the Grenadines ) South America Aymaraland (Bolivia ) Caucaland (Colombia ) Charrúaland (Uruguay ) Counani (French Guiana ) Essequibo (Guyana ) Guaranía (Paraguay ) Hanau-Epeland (Easter Island/Rapa Nui ) Inca Empire (Peru ) Mapucheland (Chile ) Marowijne (Suriname ) San Pedro (South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands ) Tehuelcheland (Argentina ) Timoto-Cuicaland (Venezuela ) Tupiland (Brazil ) Valdivialand (Ecuador ) Yaghanland (Falkland Islands/Islas Malvinas ) Oceania Adams Islands (Pitcairn Islands ) Austronesia (French Polynesia ) Borneo Coral Isles (Cocos (Keeling) Islands ) Byron Islands (Tokelau ) East Papua Islands (Solomon Islands ) Eastern Navigator Islands (American Samoa ) Gilbert Islands (Kiribati ) Islas Encantadas (Palau ) Kanakland (New Caledonia ) Lagoon Islands (Tuvalu ) Lapitaland (Tonga ) Las Hermanas (Marshall Islands ) Māoriland (New Zealand ) Melanesia (Papua New Guinea ) Mony Island (Christmas Island ) New Hebrides (Vanuatu ) New Holland (Australia ) North Chamorroland (Northern Mariana Islands ) Pleasant Island (Nauru ) San Bernardo (Cook Islands ) Savage Island (Niue ) South Chamorroland (Guam ) The Carolines (Micronesia ) ʻUvea-Horne (Wallis and Futuna ) Vuda (Fiji ) Western Navigator Islands (Samoa )